Los viajeros de las dimensiones Bakugan
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Los peleadores están aburridos,cuando llegan Mira y Ace de visita, sera que una vuelta por la ciudad les quitara el aburriemiento? pequeño crossover con xxxholic, no se necesita conocer dicha serie
1. Preparando el viaje

Esto se ubica después de la segunda temporada, solo que en mi versión los peleadores llegaron a su mundo sin contratiempos, y los bakugan estaban ahí.

Disclaimer: xxxholic y bakugan no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP y a Mitsuo Hashimoto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los viajeros de las Dimensiones Bakugan

Preparando el viaje

Dan, Runo, Shun y Alice-y los bakugan de los mencionados-se encontraban en el restaurante de los padres de Runo, todos totalmente aburridos.

Estoy aburrido-se quejaba Dan poniendo los pies en la mesa e inclinando la silla.

Pues no se aburra-le respondió Runo (n.a: esto era los que me decía mi mamá cuando me quejaba de estar aburrida -_-)-¡Y no pongas los pies sobre la mesa!-dijo Runo pateando la silla y haciendo que Dan se cayera, luego todos se empezaron a reír.

¡No fue gracioso!-dijo quejumbrosamente Dan levantándose.

Si lo fue-dijo Runo sacándole la lengua, Dan bufo molesto.

De repente una luz inunda la habitación, todos se taparon los ojos, de la luz salieron dos figuras, cuando la luz se extinguió vieron por fin quienes era las misteriosas figuras, eran…

¡Mira, Ace!-dijo feliz Runo, en parte por ver a sus amigos vestals, y porque así no se aburriría tanto.

Hace tiempo que no los veíamos-dijo Drago en el hombro de Dan.

¿Qué los trae por aquí?-pregunto Shun, temiendo por la seguridad de los bakugan.

Nada en especial, lo que pasa es que las cosas estaban muy aburridas e n vestal y decidimos venir a visitarlos-dijo Ace.

Pues aquí las cosas están igual-dijo Runo.

¿Por qué no nos enseñan la ciudad?-propuso Mira-la última vez que vinimos no la vimos completa.

Además de que no vinimos desde Vestal solo para quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-dijo Ace.

Está bien, salgamos-dijo Alice en la entrada del restaurante.

Todos salieron del restaurante siguiendo a Alice. Y así zapatearon básicamente toda la ciudad.

Ya se veían las luces del atardecer, caminaban por una calle poco concurrida, según les habían dicho los peleadores no había nada interesante por ahí, pero como ya habían visitado todos los sitios de interés y no querían volver a estar sin hacer nada en el restaurante decidieron ir.

Caminaban en pares, Dan y Runo, Mira y Ace, y Alice y Shun. Los primeros eran Mira y Ace, que eran los más curiosos en ver la ciudad.

Todo iba normal hasta que Mira vio algo que le causo curiosidad.

¿Qué es esa casa de ahi?-dijo Mira apuntando a una casa que estaba al lado de ella, la casa era de 2 plantas, parecía una casa antigua con media lunas en varias partes.

No lo sé-dijo dubitativa Alice-la última vez que pase por aquí había un terreno baldío

También-dijo Runo.

¿Qué les parece si entramos?-dijo Dan, ya que todos tenían curiosidad asintieron.

Al entrar vieron que el piso estaba hecho de madera, y cubriendo gran parte de la entrada había un biombo con una mariposa volando.

¡Bienvenidos!-dijeron un par de niñas, una de cabello azul largo atado en dos colas esponjado como nube con un vestido negro y un par de alas de murciélago en la espalda, la otra tenía el cabello rosa que le llegaba a los hombros liso con un vestido blanco con unas alas de ángel en la espalda, ambas tenían la piel tan blanca como el papel.

¡OH! Son los invitados que Lira y la ama han estado esperando-dijeron las niñas al unisonó.

Oh no debe a ver un error, nosotros entramos de casualidad, ni siquiera conocemos a una persona llamada Lira o esa persona que llaman ama-dijo Alice.

Pero ellas si los conocen-dijeron otra vez ambas con voz misteriosa-además, **las casualidades no existen, solo inevitable**-dijeron nuevamente al unisonó con un tono de misterio y algo de terror en su voz. Los peleadores quedaron petrificados ante lo dicho por aquellas niñas.

¡Pasen! ¡Pasen!-dijeron nuevamente animadas y al unisonó empujándolos.

Entre los empujones de ambas niñas llegaron a una habitación, dentro de ella estaban una mujer que parecía de 23 años con el cabello negro bastante largo, unos ojos rojos como la sangre y la piel tan pálida como la de las niñas, vestía un kimono rojo con mariposas negras que le dejaba ver bastante de su cuerpo, estaba medio acostada en un gran sofá. Al lado de ella estaba una chica que parecía de la edad de los peleadores (13 años) con el cabello castaño claro acomodado en un rodete que dejaba caer el resto de su cabello tras su espalda, ojos verdes y piel un poco bronceada, vestía un kimono azul oscuro como la noche con puntos blancos como estrellas, en el cabello tenía una peineta de media luna y un collar igual, y a diferencia de la mujer ella solo se le veían.

Bienvenidos-dijeron ambas a la vez con tono enigmático.

¡Watanuki!-grito la mujer chillonamente quitándole toda el aura de seriedad que había acumulado, enseguida vino un chico un poco mayor que ellos, tenía el cabello negro, traía lentes y tenía la piel tan blanca como la mujer, llevaba un delantal y debajo llevaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro, en el cabello llevaba un pañuelo azul.

¿Qué quieres?-pregunto algo molesto Watanuki.

¿Así es como te diriges a tu jefa?-pregunto burlona la mujer-quiero que traigas té para mí, Lira y nuestros invitados-dijo la mujer señalando a los peleadores.

El joven se volteo a mirarnos, hizo una reverencia y nos dijo-un gusto- al levantarse se fijo en los bakugan, se encogió de hombros y dijo-he visto tantas cosas raras en esta tienda que ya nada me sorprende-al terminar de decir eso se dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina.

En unos momentos llego con una bandeja que llevaba unos vasos con té.

¿Y dónde crees que se van a sentar? –dijo la mujer señalando lo obvio.

Tranquila Yuuko, yo lo hago-dijo la chica peli-castaña, con un movimiento de mano unos cojines vinieron volando y se pusieron delante de los peleadores, ellos estaban asombrados.

¡Ten más cuidado de tu magia Lira!-dijo regañando a la oji-verde.

Deberías decir gracias, te ahorre trabajo-dijo cortante Lira, luego volteo a ver a los chicos.

Vamos siéntense-dijo ella en tono amable, ellos miraban el suelo con duda.

Háganlo o lo hago yo-dijo Lira levantando la mano, ellos rápidamente se sentaron.

Watanuki le dio su vaso a cada uno.

Suerte-susurro Watanuki a los peleadores antes de volver a la cocina.

Los peleadores se asustaron con las palabras del sirviente.

Tranquilícense-dijo Lira con voz afable-Watanuki es una persona nerviosa que se preocupa por todo.

¡Te oí!-se oyó la voz de Watanuki desde la cocina.

¡Qué bueno!-dijo ella entre burlona y cortante.

Se giro un poco más tranquila y enigmática hacia los peleadores.

Si tienen dudas, díganlas-dijo ella amablemente.

¿Qué este lugar?-pregunto Hydranoid en el hombro de Alice.

Buena pregunta Hydranoid-dijo ella tranquila, mientras los demás-sin contar Yuuko-estaban impresionados en que supiera el nombre del bakugan-Esta es una tienda que cumple deseos, la dueña es Yuuko.

¿Ósea que si vienes aquí y pides un deseo y te lo cumple?-dijo Runo ilusionada.

Si pagas el precio adecuado-dijo Lira enigmática dando un sorbo de su té.

¿Precio adecuado?-pregunto extrañada Alice.

Si, si pides un deseo tienes que dar algo con que pagarlo, pero no con dinero, puede ser con básicamente cualquier cosa, objetos, deberes, recuerdos-enumero Lira cuando la interrumpen.

¿Recuerdos?-pregunto extrañada Mira.

Si-dijo un poco triste Lira mirando hacia el techo-como un joven que sacrifico los recuerdos más valiosos de su persona más importante por la vida de aquella persona-dijo ella con algo de melancolía.

¿Han estado muy aburridos, no?-dijo Lira cambiando el tema bruscamente y volviendo a su aura de enigma.

Si-dijeron todos a la vez-incluyendo bakuganes-.

¿Y si les diera la oportunidad de viajar a mas dimensiones que new vestrioa y vestal?-dijo Lira, todos se emocionaron por lo dicho, hasta que hallaron un inconveniente.

¿Y el precio seria?-dijo Drago dirigiéndose a Yuuko.

El precio me lo pago Lira-dijo Yuuko.

Yo iré con ustedes-dijo Lira metiéndose en la conversación-después de todo soy yo la que puede viajar por las dimensiones.

¿Entonces por qué le pagaste a Yuuko -san?-dijo Tigrera.

Porque yo no vivo aquí y necesitaba un lugar en donde recibirlos-dijo ella sonriente.

¿Son amigas y aun así te cobró?-dijo Skyress sorprendido.

Todo tiene un precio aquí-dijeron Lira y Yuuko al unisonó.

Bueno basta de charlas ¡Hay que irnos!-dijo Lira saltando de su asiento y quitándose el kimono y la peineta, debajo del kimono llevaba un vestido blanco como la luna sin mangas ni tiras, con unos zapatillas igualmente blancas.

Se quito el collar, de repente del collar emano una luz turquesa brillante pero que aun se podía ver sin quedar cegado, el collar se transformo en un báculo que en la punta tenía una media luna, el mango era de color negro con patrón de líneas blancas en forma de x, y en la punta de abajo tenía una piedra circular azul-verdoso con curvas que hacían que se asemejara al mar.

De repente en el piso los rodeo un círculo en piso, aparecía una luna menguante y en hueco olas de mar, en los bordes del norte, sur, este y oeste aparecían las facetas de la luna y varias constelaciones.

Despídete de mokona por mi-dijo Lira dirigiéndose a Yuuko.

La luz se volvió más intensa y desaparecieron de la habitación, o mejor dicho, de la dimensión.

Mucha suerte, querida amiga-dijo Yuuko sonriente al techo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konochiwa ^^ espero que les gustara el cap y que se queden enganchadnos con la serie :P, he tenido problemas con la computadora de mi casa y no cuando podre actualizar, escribí esto y lo estoy publicando en la computadora del colegio donde trabaja mi mamá (me escabullí al cuarto de computación y me puse a escribir)

Esta serie salió de que quería hacer un crossover de tsubasa, pero en este fic habrá crossover con muuchass series.

Lira soy obviamente yo, ya que también quería hacer un fic donde yo metiera directamente.

Y si, me copie de las clamp, es que cuando niña veía sakura card captor y me encariñe con la serie.

Sin nada más que decir,

Lira

¡Dejen reviews!


	2. Dudas y discusiones

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a Mitsuo Hashimoto

Lo mas probable es que no mencione mucho a los bakuganes, incluso me estoy cuestionando porque los puse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los viajeros de las Dimensiones Bakugan

Dudas y discusiones.

¡AHH!-dijeron los peleadores al llegar a la dimensión.

El lugar donde habían llegado era un bosque de bambú

¡¿Don-Donde estamos?-dijo Runo alarmada.

En cualquier dimensión menos la suya, new vestrioa o vestal-dijo Lira como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

¡¿Y aun así lo dices tan tranquila?-dijo Ace alarmado.

Si quieren los llevo a sus dimensiones-dijo Lira levantando su báculo emitiendo la luz turquesa de antes.

¡No!-respondieron de inmediato, una porque no querían volver al principio, y dos porque le tenían algo de miedo a la magia de esa chica.

Cobardes-dijo Lira transformando su báculo otra vez en collar y poniéndoselo.

¿Como es que puede hacer eso?-dijo Mira.

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Lira sin entender la pregunta.

Hacer magia-aclaro Mira-¿Cómo lo haces?

Simplemente la tengo-dijo Lira encogiéndose de hombros-un segundo, ¿han estado en la misma ciudad que Yuuko y nunca han visto magia?-dijo Lira asombrada.

No-dijeron todos a la vez.

GUAO-dijo Lira-eso si es sorpresa.

En realidad no creímos en la magia-dijo Alice.

¡Un momento!-dijo Lira poniendo la mano al frente como policía de transito-a ver si entendí, han visto cartas caer misteriosamente del cielo, bestias en forma de esfera y que algunas hablan llamados bakugan, viajando a la dimensión bakugan, luchado contra conquistas de extraterrestres, ¿Y no creían en la magia?

No-dijeron todos un poco apenados por la lógica de sus palabras.

¡No hay quien los entienda!-dijo Lira dando media vuelta y alzando los brazos al aire como quien pide clemencia.

En fin, ¿sabes en donde estamos?-dijo Dan.

Lira abrió la boca para responder, cuando de repente al lado suyo apareció un círculo que tenía una gran sakura enorme, y en los bordes unos kanjis. Apareciendo un zorro blanco con manchas rosadas que parecían pétalos de sakura, alas rosadas de hada en la espalda y ojos rosados.

¡Zamira!-dijo Lira yendo hacia el zorro.

¿Por qué me dejaste con Yuuko?-dijo el zorro volando hacia Lira, que al parecer se llamaba Zamira.

Lo que pasa es que pensé que querrías quedarte con mokona-dijo tratando de excusarse Lira-como sois muy amigas.

Hmm-dijo Runo-¿Nos presentas?

Si, ella es Zamira-dijo Lira indicando con la mano-es mí…

Soy su guardiana-dijo Zamira interrumpiendo a Lira.

Hay otra vez con eso-dijo Lira llevándose una mano a la cabeza-ya te he dicho que no tienes ninguna deuda conmigo y que somos amigas.

Y yo te he dicho como son las cosas con mi especie-dijo Zamira.

¿Nos perdimos de algo?-dijo Dan.

Larga historia-respondieron ambas a la vez.

En fin, ¿sabes en donde estamos?- dijo Runo.

No-dijo Lira, todos-a excepción de Zamira-se cayeron al estilo anime.

¡¿Cómo que no sabes?-dijo Ace-tú nos trajiste aquí en primer lugar.

Si, pero es mejor si es sorpresa-dijo Lira sonriendo burlona.

¡¿Desde cuando?-dijo algo molesta Runo.

Pregúntale a Clow y luego me respondes-dijo Lira.

¿Clow?-pregunto Shun extrañado.

Olvídenlo-dijo Lira restándole importancia, su vida era demasiado ajena a ellos como para explicarles.

Bueno por mi parte iré a buscar un pueblo junto con Zamira-dijo ella mirando hacia el horizonte-ustedes busquen un lugar como refugio.

¿Y por que razón debemos seguir tus ordenes?-dijo Ace altanero.

1 Por que los saque de su aburrición sin que me dieran algo a cambio, 2 Por que soy la más poderosa aquí, 3 Porque ya que ustedes no me pagaron el favor que les hice, puedo cobrarles.

¿Como con que?-dijo Dan, aunque le tenia algo de miedo.

Devolviéndolos a sus dimensiones y cerrándolas para que o vuelvan a verse, incluyendo a los bakugan-amenazo ella asustando bastante a los peleadores, pero tenia mas- quitándoles aquello que mas quieren.

¡No te atreverías!-dijo Shun con valor, aunque con bastante miedo.

¿Quieren averiguarlo?-dijo Lira transformando su collar de nuevo en báculo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, los peleadores estaban bastante asustados, más que todo por la segunda amenaza. A Lira tampoco le estaba gustando su posición, les tenía cariño y quería hacerse su amiga, pero si no les dejaba opción no podría hacer otra cosa.

Tu ganas-dijo Ace rendido al igual que los demás-haremos lo que digas.

Dieron media vuelta derrotados dispuestos a irse, pero los detuvieron.

Oyeron como Lira suspiro.

Chicos yo quiero ser su amiga, y no tienen por que tenerme miedo, y no quiero ponerme mala pero si no me dejan los dos que mas puedo hacer.

Ellos dieron media vuelta y le sonrieron.

Esta bien, no tuvimos que ponernos altaneros de cualquier forma-dijo Ace.

Ambos se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les gustara el cap, se que es corto y que quedo algo cursi el final, pero horita mismo empiezo el otro.

Se que tal vez quieran ver algo mas de romance, tratare de poner la historia un poco mas romántica,

Lira.

¡Dejen reviews!


	3. Magia descontrolada

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a Mitsuo Hashimoto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los viajeros de las Dimensiones Bakugan

Magia descontrolada.

Ambos grupos estaban dispuestos a irse, cuando Lira recordó algo importante.

Chicos-dijo ella dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a los peleadores, ellos le imitaron el gesto-Tengan cuidado de a donde van, en este bosque la magia se siente descontrolada y si no tienes la propia para canalizarla puede pasar algo grave.

Al decir eso dio otra vez media vuelta y reanudo su viaje (n.a:O-oU que dramático sonó eso)

Los peleadores se asustaron por sus palabras, pero se volvieron a encaminar en su búsqueda.

Con los peleadores

Estaban todos en silencio, las palabras de Lira les habían asustado mucho. La magia era algo ajena a ellos y por razones normales le temían.

Lira es una persona bastante agradable ¿no?-dijo Alice tratando de descargar la tensión del ambiente.

Si lo es-dijo Dan un poco mas relajado poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza-a pesar de que la desafiamos y pudo a vernos hecho algo malo no lo hizo, es buena persona.

Hablando de eso-dijo Runo sorprendentemente tranquila-¡¿Por trataron de desafiarla tan estupida y altaneramente?- dijo Runo pegándole a Dan.

Au-dijo Dan sobándose la cabeza- eso duele Runo.

¡Pues que bueno!-dijo Runo-¿Saben lo estupido que fue hacer eso?

Runo tiene razón-dijo Mira metiéndose en la conversación-no quiero saber que pasaría si me quitaran lo que mas quiero.

¿Qué es?-pregunto Dan de metiche.

¿Ehh?-dijo Mira sin entender.

¿Qué es lo que más quieres?-aclaro Dan. Mira sonroja y voltea hacia Ace, el le mira con duda, Mira sonroja aun más y sacude la cabeza, se voltea mirando hacia el frente bajando la cabeza tratando que se note menos su sonrojo.

De-debemos apu-apurarnos ¿no?-tartamudeo Mira caminando un poco mas deprisa.

¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Ace que no había entendido.

Nada-dijo Runo con una sonrisa, ya que ella SI sabía que era lo que más quería.

Decidieron dejar el tema y reanudar la marcha.

Con Lira y Zamira.

Ellas a diferencia de los peleadores al principio, iban charlando tranquilamente.

Sabes fue un lindo discurso el que diste haya atrás-dijo Zamira que iba volando al lado de Lira-aun que mentiste.

¿Mentí?-dijo Lira sin comprender-¿En que parte?

En la parte en la que dijiste que querías ponerte mala-aclaro Zamira-eso no es cierto.

Momento Zamira-dijo Lira deteniéndose y poniendo la mano al frente de cómo había hecho antes (n.a:capi anterior)- una cosa es ser una villana y otra muy distinta es hacerle travesuras-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Si pero ambas sabemos que esas ``travesuras´´ como tu las llamas les va a provocar un infarto-dijo ella.

Si, pero si no no seria divertido-dijo ella inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, poniendo el dedo índice en la mejilla derecha, cerrando el ojo izquierdo y sacando la lengua.

Sos un caso-dijo Zamira suspirando y mirando hacia abajo.

Me conoces bien-dijo Lira acercándose a Zamira y acariciándole la cabeza.

Ambas rieron y siguieron caminando.

Con los peleadores.

El cielo estaba nublado, muy pronto llovería y aun no conseguían refugio.

Cuando hallaron una cueva, todos estaban dispuestos a irse, pero Runo no estaba segura.

Chicos tal vez no sea buena idea entrar-dijo Runo insegura.

¿Por qué no?-dijo Shun.

No lo sé, pero ese lugar no me da buena espina, recuerden lo que Lira dijo, hay que tener cuidado de ha donde vamos-dijo Runo tratando de que el grupo razonara-¿No seria mejor construir uno?

Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer.

Ya no hay tiempo de eso-dijo Dan-¡hay que entrar!

Todos-incluyendo Runo-entraron a la cueva ya que no vieron otra opción.

Pudieron hacer una fogata gracias a que había algunos leños dentro de la cueva.

Tuvieron que quedarse sin comer ya que no traían comida y en la cueva no había (n.a: obvio, ni que fuera un centro de supervivencia)

Una vez la fogata ya encendida-gracias a Shun, que siendo ninja sabia como encender una fogata si necesidad de fósforos-.

Oigan, si las cosas estaban tan aburridas en vestal ¿Dónde esta Baron?-pregunto Dan tratando de distraerse de su hambre.

Decidió quedarse con su familia-dijo Ace- ¿y que pasó con Julie y Marucho?

Julie se fue a visitar a Billy y Marucho se fue de vacaciones a Paris con su familia-dijo Runo.

Todos suspiraron cansados al mismo tiempo.

¿Este día a sido bastante loco, no?-dijo Alice-Pensé que seria otro aburrido día, en ves de eso, vienen ustedes de visita-dijo dirigiéndose a Ace y Mira-vimos básicamente toda la ciudad, nos encontramos con una casa bastante extraña, con personas que no eran menos extrañas que la casa-Alice se rió por su comentario- que existe la magia, y viajamos a otra dimensión que desconocíamos totalmente esta vez.

¿Qué creen que pase mañana?-dijo Mira.

Después de lo de hoy, dudo que algo me vaya a sorprender de ahora en adelante-dijo Dan.

Si-dijeron los demás. (n.a: no apuesten jijijii)

Bueno es mejor dormir-dijo Shun-no conocemos este mundo y quien sabe que pase mañana-Al terminar decir eso de acostó.

Todos le imitaron el gesto y se fueron a dormir.

Habían pasado un par de horas y Mira no podía conciliar el sueño.

Se sentó cansada de moverse de un lado para otro sin conseguir dormir, miro al lado suyo, ahí estaba Ace, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Mira sonrió tiernamente y le acaricio la mejilla, le amaba, ella lo sabia desde hace mucho, pero nunca se lo diría, no quería echar perder su amistad.

A pesar de todo ella era feliz, el solo estar a su lado y por lo menos ser su amiga le hacia enormemente feliz.

Sin aguantar mas las ansias, se agacho y lo beso, a penas fue un roce.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había ello, se aparto rápidamente roja como cereza, ni siquiera sabia de donde había sacado el valor para hacer semejante locura.

Te gusta Ace ¿verdad?-dijo Runo detrás de ella, que al parecer no vio el beso.

¡Runo!-dijo Mira susurrando para no despertar a sus compañeros-me asustaste.

Mira no evadas el tema-dijo Runo con decisión-¿Te gusta Ace?

Mira se sonrojo, suspiro y miro hacia abajo.

En realidad no me gusta-dijo Mira-lo amo.

¡Lo sabia!-dijo Runo parándose triunfal, aunque en voz baja.

¿Y a tú amas a Dan, no?-dijo Mira.

¿EHH?-dijo Runo poniéndose como cereza-¿Tanto se nota?-pregunto avergonzada. (n.a: ¿Es pregunta?)

Si-dijo Mira (n.a: concuerdo -_-)-¿Aun no te le declaras?

No, aun no-dijo ella sentándose aun roja.

¿Y eso por que? Se nota que te ama-dijo Mira.

¿En serio lo crees?-dijo Runo esperanzada.

Por supuesto, recuerdo lo preocupado que estaba por ti y lo mucho que te extrañaba-dijo Mira.

¿Y por que no te le declaras a Ace?-dijo Runo.

Porque no quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad por mis sentimientos-dijo Mira sonrosada.

Hay Mira, estoy segura de que Ace también te ama-dijo Runo tratando de consolarla, aunque de verdad creía en sus palabras.

¿De verdad?-dijo Mira.

Por supuesto-dijo Runo sonriente.

Apartaron sus miradas una de la otra y se dirigieron a ver el hermoso cielo estrellado.

¿Crees que algún día seamos lo suficientemente valientes como pare declararnos?-pregunto Mira que seguía observando el cielo.

Espero que si-dijo Runo-bueno hay que irnos a dormir, no sabemos que va a pasar mañana-al decir eso volvió a acostarse.

Mira se quedo observando el cielo, pero esta vez no era por estar embelesada por su belleza, si no por que estaba esperando.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, se acerco a runo.

Runo, Runo estas despierta-le susurro para comprobar, y al no tener respuesta, sonrió un poco y se acerco a Ace.

Buenas noches, mi querido Ace-dijo Mira en su oído, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir.

(N.a: estuve tentada en dejarlo hasta aquí, pero aun tengo una última sorpresa que dejar)

A la mañana siguiente.

Mira fue la primera es despertarse, a pesar de que por razones obvias fue la que menos durmió.

Sin embargo, no se sentía como ella misma, se sentía algo extraña.

Vio un charco y se acerco para ver su reflejo y comprobar que si todo estaba normal.

Al contemplar su reflejo, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

¡AHHH!-grito Mira asustada por lo que estaba viendo, despertando a los demás y viendo también sus aspectos- ¿Qué nos paso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siiii, les dejare con la duda, les diría que inicio con el siguiente cap ahora mismo, pero tengo que prepararme para la exposición que tengo mañana T-T, sin mencionar que mañana también tengo examen de fracciones T-T. En realidad en la semana tengo 2 exposiciones que hacer, y 4 o 5 exámenes que hacer TOT ¡pobre de mí! ¡Como me gustaría ser la Lira de mi historia ahora!

En fin, debo decirles que la serie tendrá dos temporadas-o por lo menos eso planeo-la primera que es esta será de mundos inventados por mi, el resto será de crossovers.

Nos vemos el próximo cap, deséenme suerte para que no muera la semana que viene TOT.

Lira.

¡Dejen reviews!


	4. ¡¿Que nos paso!

¡¿Qué nos paso?

¡AHHH!-grito Mira asustada por lo que estaba viendo, despertando a los demás y viendo también sus aspectos- ¿Qué nos paso?

Todos empezaron a mirarse entre ellos horrorizados, ¡HABÍAN CAMBIADO DE SEXO!

Mira tenia el cabello corto, unos pantalones anchos marrones, con una camisa de manga corta y blanco en las mangas y unos zapatos deportivos blancos con rayas marrones.

Runo tenia el cabello rebelde (n.a: así como Dan, o para los que conocen los trabajos de CLAMP, al estilo Syaoran) unos pantalones blancos anchos como los de Mira, una camisa de manga corta amarilla con un chaleco blanco, unas muñequeras amarillas y zapatos deportivos amarillos con detalles negros.

Alice tenía el cabello largo, unos pantalones verde oscuro, una camisa manga larga amarillas con verde y zapatos negros con detalles blancos.

Todos o "Todas" tenían la voz más profunda y todo eso.

Ace tenia el cabello corto (n.a: peinado estilo Mira), unas legins blancas, una camisa manga larga ajustada con negro en el abdomen y púrpura en las mangas, llevaba unas zapatillas negras.

Dan llevaba el cabello largo hasta el pecho y un poco alborotado, una falda corta de holanes roja, una camisa de tiritas negra con un chaleco rojo con detalles amarillos unas sandalias cómodas doradas y un cintillo rojo.

Shun seguía con su cabello largo hasta la cintura, un vestido negro con verde esperanza y zapatillas blancas.

Todos andaban desesperados, pero sobretodo, Dan.

¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Simplemente no puede estar pasando!-se repetía una y otra vez Dan jalándose los pelos.

Oigan por que tanto ruido-dijo Ingram despertando junto con los otros bakugan. (n.a: Ya era hora, hace rato que no salían)

Una vez todos los bakugan despiertos, se asustaron mucho, pero no por lo mismo que sus dueños.

¡¿Qué les hicieron a nuestros dueños?-dijo Percival amenazante.

¡¿De que estas hablando Percival?-dijo Ace sin entender, con lo que estaba pasándole a el y a sus amigos, no podía pensar con claridad.

¡No sabemos que hicieron con nuestros dueños o como saben nuestros nombres, pero mas les vale decirnos donde están nuestros dueños y que les hicieron si no quieren pasarla mal!-dijo ahora amenazante Tigrera.

¡¿Pero es que acaso no nos reconocen?-dijo Runo-Tigrera soy yo.

Tigrera le miro extrañada y se acerco hasta ella.

¿Runo?-pregunto-¿Eres tú?

Somos nosotros-dijo Shun.

Todos lo bakuganes se acercaron a sus respectivos dueños, una vez que todos estaban seguros mentalmente que eran ellos, se miraron entre si, y luego cayeron al suelo muertos de la risa.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-reían los bakuganes a carcajada grande, no podían evitarlo, verlos en una situación era demasiado…gracioso.

¡Me voy a partir de la risa!-decía Drago entre risas.

¡Drago no es gracioso!-dijo Dan, que de todos era el que menos le había gustado esta situación.

¡Claro que lo es!-se defendía Drago aun riendo-¡Eres una mujer!

¡Sigo siendo un hombre!-dijo Dan tratando de defender lo poco que le quedaba de ego masculino, pero para su desgracia, lo había dicho de una forma demasiado aguda.

¡Pues no a mi parecer!-dijo Drago aun burlón.

¡YA BASTA!-grito Shun harto de la situación, al igual que a todos los afectados-Mejor salgamos de aquí y busquemos a Lira para ver si puede solucionarlo.

Si-dijeron todos saliendo de la cueva.

Caminaron largo rato sin decir nada, los chicos no estaban de su mejor humor por lo que les pasaba, y los bakugan querían esperar a se les pasara el mal trago que les hicieron pasar en la cueva.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás, Ace iba pensativo.

¿Qué te pasa Ace?-dijo Shun tratando de distraerse de su penosa situación.

Es que ayer tuve un sueño algo extraño-dijo Ace con su semblante aun pensativo mirando hacia la nada-Soñé que alguien me besaba la mejilla y me decía "Mi querido Ace"

Al decir eso, Mira se sonrojo un poco, Runo que estaba al lado de ella lo notó, y ambas sabían perfectamente que eso no había sido un sueño.

Mira avergonzada apresuro algo mas el paso. Algo que Ace "notó"

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Mira últimamente?-pregunto Ace.

Y yo que pensaba que no había nadie más lento que Dan-se dijo Runo para ella misma bajito. Dan no lo notó por que estaba ocupado quejándose mentalmente.

¡Hay!-exploto al fin Dan-¡Ya me estoy hartando de esta estúpida faaaldaaaa!

¡Pues no deberías quejarte, es por ti que estamos en esta situación!-dijo Runo también explotando-¡BAKA*!-dijo pegándole un zape, a pesar de ser chico, aun cosas que ni que con la magia se quita.

¡AU!-se quejo Dan-¡¿Qué no sabes que a las chicas no se les pega?-dijo enojado Dan que estando en sus casillas, ya no sabia lo que decía.

¡¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que seguías siendo hombre?-le dijo Runo que también estaba en sus casillas, aunque por lo menos sus palabras tenían mas lógica.

¡YA BASTA!-dijo Shun que se había cansado de esta situación-¡Parecen recién casados!-dijo Shun molesto, ambos se sonrojaron ante el comentario y se alejaron el uno del otro.

Shun se acerco a Ace para poder hablar en paz y quitarse la mala pasada.

¿Sabias que eso iba a funcionar verdad?-le dijo Ace.

No llevas conociéndolos tanto tiempo sin conocer como pararles, aunque es la primera vez que tengo que usar esta táctica-dijo Shun con una mano sobre los ojos fastidiado-pero no estoy como para aguantarme sus peleas ahora.

Te entiendo, yo tampoco estoy de buenas-dijo Ace pasándose una mano por la cara.

Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tiene de raro tu sueño?-pregunto Shun. A pesar de que estaba a distancia, Mira podía escucharlos claramente.

Es que me pareció muy real-dijo Ace mirando hacia el cielo-como si de verdad lo estuviera haciendo-Mira enrojeció un poco, por suerte Runo estaba en trance por lo de "pareja de casados" sonrojada como para notarla.

¿Y soñaste con alguien en específico?-pregunto Shun, al instante Ace se sonrojo y miro hacia Mira, Mira sintió que la observaban y se volteo hacia Ace, el se sonrojo y bajo la mirada para que se notara menos su sonrojo.

N-no-dijo tartamudo Ace, que de la vergüenza no había podido hablar normal.

Mira lo notó.

¿Será que el…?-prensaba Mira, pero le interrumpieron los pensamientos.

¡Miren ahí esta Lira!-dijo Dan apuntando a donde se encontraba Lira, junto con una chica de cabello blanco.

A pesar de no saber quien era esa chica y de estar seguros de que la que la acompañaba era Lira, estaban tan desesperados que ni les importo.

¡LIRA!-grito Dan. Lira oyó y corrió hacia los peleadores junto con la chica.

Al estar de cerca notaron que Lira traía el mismo kimono que cuando la conocieron, la chica que los acompañaba debía tener unos 16 años, llevaba un kimono de flores de sakura y tenia los ojos rosados.

¿¡Chicos? ¡¿SON USTEDES?-decía Lira incrédula, al igual que la otra chica.

Todos asentimos, en seguida ambas se miraron y empezaron a reír, aunque por lo menos la peli-blanca trataba de hacerlo mas disimuladamente, no como Lira que se cayo al piso de la risa.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-reía Lira a carcajada limpia.

Jijijijijiji-reía la oji-rosa tratando lo mas posible de no hacer sentir mal a los peleadores.

¡YA DEJEN DE REÍRSE!-gritaron Dan y Shun, la peli-blanca enseguida se cayo, no por ser intimidada por los chicos, mas bien por vergüenza.

Jajaja-reía Lira un poco más bajo tranquilizándose, se levanto del suelo quitándose una lagrima del ojo.

Veo que no me hicieron caso-dijo Lira tratando de no reírse de nuevo.

Eso no es importante ahora, ¡arréglalo!-exigió Ace.

Chicos, yo no les dije eso solamente para que se cuidaran-dijo Lira seria-también se los dije porque no lo puedo revertir.

¡¿QUÉ?-Gritaron todos.

¡¿NO QUE ERAS MUY PODEROSA?-dijo Dan desesperado jalándose los pelos. Lira le dio una cachetada.

Dan si te tranquilizas les diré el porque-le dijo Lira, Dan se tranquilizo-¿recuerdan que hablamos y acordamos el viaje en la tienda de Yuuko?-dijo ella, todos asintieron.

Pues verán, cualquier trato que se haga se cumple al pie de la letra-dijo tratando de explicarse lo más posible.

¿Y?-dijo Shun sin entender el punto de esto.

Nosotros hicimos un trato verbal, yo les daría la oportunidad a **ustedes **de viajar por las dimensiones y quitarles la aburrición. A cambio de que los acompañara.

¿No dijiste antes que no te habíamos pagado?-dijo Drago.

Porque en cierta forma así fue, no me pagaron **completo**, pero como yo no soy la dueña de la tienda no hubo efectos colaterales.

¿Y el punto de todo esto es…?-dijo Dan que no entendía a que llevaba todo eso.

Les di la oportunidad a **ustedes **de viajar, y como fue a **ustedes** los que viajaron técnicamente es ** su **viaje, **ustedes **lo resuelven.

¡¿Eso quiere decir que cada vez que nos metamos en problemas tú no puedes interferir?-dijo Runo preocupada.

En algunos casos si, pero en este no-dijo encogiéndose los hombros y diciendo con la mirada "lo siento".

¡¿Entonces nos quedaremos así para siempre?-dijo alarmada Alice.

Tranquila, me di cuenta de que este bosque ha tenido ese problema de magia todo este tiempo-dijo Lira-y como hay una aldea cerca de seguro tendrán un antídoto.

Los peleadores suspiraron aliviados.

Por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Ace señalando a la peli-blanca.

Lira y la chica se miran entre ellas incrédulas.

¿En serio no me reconocen?-dijo casi riendo la peli-blanca, nosotros asentimos afirmando que no la conocíamos, ella junto a Lira se echan a reír.

Es Zamira-dice entre risas Lira.

¡¿Zamira?-dicen los peleadores sorprendidos.

Si-dijo la oji-rosa entre risas, que por lo visto era Zamira-verán-dijo ya sin reírse-no en todos los mundos en normal ver a zorros blancos con alas rosadas caminando por ahí, así que tengo esta forma falsa para ese ocasiones.

AHH-dijeron los peleadores por fin entendiendo.

Bueno, vamos al pueblo, no queda muy lejos-dijo Lira caminando.

Todos le siguieron el paso.

Todos ya estaban más, cada uno iba en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo sin que nadie lo notara (y cuando me refiero a eso, es que los peleadores no lo notaron, a Lira no se le escapa nada), Alice miraba mucho a Shun, a pesar de que al no le gustaba esa forma, a Alice le paresia que se veía bonita.

Alice trataba de alejar esos pensamientos.

Son solo las hormonas-dijo pensando Alice.

Bien ya llegamos-dijo Lira al frente de un gran lumbral de madera-el pueblo Kaze ni take no tochi, que significa, la tierra del bambú en el viento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! A pesar de todo pude publicar a tiempo, aunque algo pasado de hora, es curioso, pensé que seria un cap cortó.

Espero que les gustara el cap, a mi me pareció muy gracioso, ¡y tengo una idea tan increíble para el quinto que no puedo esperar!

¡Comenzare a escribir ahora mismo!

Lira.

¡Dejen reviews!


	5. Sentimientos que afloran

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a Mitsuo Hashimoto

Sentimientos que afloran

El pueblo Kaze ni take no tochi, que significa, la tierra del bambú en el viento-dijo Lira.

Que Extraño nombre para un pueblo-dijo Dan.

En realidad no-dijo Lira- el las noches hay mucho viento, lo que hace que el bambú silbe creando una hermosa tonada, es por eso que se llama así, aunque también es llamado el pueblo de la flauta.

Interesante-dijo Shun.

Todos estaban dispuestos a pasar, Lira y Zamira al darse cuenta de eso los paran.

¡WHOOU! ¿Qué creen que hacen?-dijo Lira deteniéndoles.

Tratar de entrar a la ciudad-dijo Ace sin comprender por que les detuvieron.

¿Qué no ven en que formas vamos vestidas Zamira y yo?-dijo ella, todos se apartaron un poco para verles mejor-estamos vestidas con kimonos, si los ven con esas ropas de seguro los tachan de bichos raros.

Pero no tenemos ropa-dijo Dan.

Tal vez no se dieron cuenta, pero Zamira trae sus ropas-dijo señalando la espalda de Zamira, cuando esta se voltea se ve que efectivamente eso lleva.

Le entrego a cada uno un kimono y los envió a diferentes partes del bosque-no muy alejadas del pueblo-para que se cambiaran.

Dan traía un kimono blanco con amarillo en las puntas y un obi en la cintura amarillo.

Ace lleva un kimono marrón con marcas chinas de anaranjado brilloso.

Shun llevaba un kimono amarillo con curvas verdes.

N.A: no voy a Describir los kimonos de los "chicos", solo les diré sus colores.

Runo llevaba un kimono rojo con amarillo.

Mira llevaba un kimono negro con púrpura.

Alice llevaba un kimono verde oscuro con detalles negros.

¿Por qué estos colores?-dijo Dan.

Porque originalmente el tuyo era el que esta usando Runo, Mira esta usando el de Ace, Alice el de Shun y viceversa-explico Lira-ya que yo no contaba con que cambiaran de sexo.

Ya todos listos entraron a la ciudad, como iban vestidos normales no hubo problema-los bakugan estaban ocultos en las mangas de los kimonos-.

Llegaron a una tienda que parecía del estilo antiguo de Japón.

La tienda es demasiado pequeña para que entremos todos-dijo Lira-Runo, Alice, Mira quédense afuera.

Ok-respondieron al unísono.

Dan, Shun, Ace, Zamira y Lira entraron a la pequeña tienda, había un escritorio y detrás estantes con frasquitos de vidrio tapados con corchos, con un hilo y papel escritos en cada uno para reconocerlos.

Al lado de los estantes había una puerta tapada solamente con una cortina, suponiendo que era la tras tienda.

¿Hay alguien aquí?-dijo amablemente Lira, con el mismo tono que usaba cuando se conocieron.

¿Qué necesita?-dijo un ancianito con bastón que salía de la cortina.

Vera unos amigos míos cayeron en un hechizo de cambio de sexo-dijo Lira.

Déjame adivinar, solamente usted y la joven de cabello blanco no están bajo el hechizo-dijo el anciano impresionando a los peleadores, Lira ya se esperaba algo como eso.

Se nota que ha trabajo con hechizos por mucho tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa-pero si me permite, ¿Cómo lo supo?

Por el collar que traes-dijo apuntando con el bastón-sos una fiel sirvienta de la luna y el mar.

Son mis padres-dijo ella sonriente aunque con deje de melancolía en su voz. Mientras que los peleadores le miraban sin entender, Zamira le miraba con tristeza, ya que ella si conocía el secreto de su protegida.

¿Y como supo de mi amiga?-dijo volviendo a su voz afable.

Sus ojos-dijo el anciano-esos ojos que tiene no son normales, no estoy muy seguro del porque pero se que ambas tienen magia, lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿Para que vienen a mi tienda?

Si no le importa, me gustaría reservarme eso-dijo Lira cordialmente.

Respeto eso-dijo el anciano haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y volviéndola a subir-pero lamento decirle que no tengo ese antídoto, normalmente las visitas no van a las cuevas por lo cual no es común tenerla.

¿Entonces nos quedaremos así para siempre?-dijo Ace tratando de no sonar como loco, mientras Zamira trataba de contener a Dan y Shun.

O por supuesto que no, en la montaña más alta de las que rodean la ciudad, en medio de ella hay un manantial que les quitara ese hechizo-dijo el anciano tranquilizando a los muchachos.

Pero esa tranquilidad no les iba a durar mucho.

Al salir de la tienda vieron a Mira, Runo y Alice siendo acosadas por tres muchachas.

Decir que Ace, Dan y Shun estaban celosos era poco, tenían la cara roja de los celos.

¿Qué hacen unos chicos tan guapos por acá?-dijo una chica rubia de ojos azul marino, piel blanca, con un kimono blanco y azul. Se le estaba pegando a Mira.

¿Y tan solitarios?-dijo una chica pelirroja con ojos marrones, bronceada moderadamente, con un kimono rojo y verde. Se le acercaba mucho a Runo.

¿Es que estáis perdidos?-dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos oscuros como su piel, usaba un kimono marrón con detalles blancos. Estaba acosando a Alice.

Mira, Runo y Alice no sabían que hacer, si fueran chicas no seria problema, pero como son hombres y las situación no les es común, era otro caso.

Se les pegaban mucho, ya casi los iban a besar. Cuando Ace le jala el cabello a la rubia y la aleja de Mira. Dan le agarro del brazo a la pelirroja y Shun le jalo por el tobillo a la negra.

¡¿Pero que les pasa perras?-dijeron las tres extrañas hacia Ace. Dan y Shun.

Ellos solo les miraban con mirada desafiante.

¡¿Quieren pelea? ¡Pues pelean tendrán!-dijeron en conjunto.

Ace le pateo la quijada a la rubia, Dan le rompió la nariz a la pelirroja y Shun saco de su manga una shuriken y le hizo un corte a la negra.

Las extrañas al darse cuenta de que no tenían oportunidad, salieron corrieron despavoridas.

¡Y no regresen zorras!-dijeron Ace, Dan y Shun al unísono que a pesar de haberles dado su merecido, aun ardían de celos.

¿Chicos por que hicieron eso?-dijo Runo, ya que le pareció exagerado que las atacaran de esa manera.

¡¿Pero es que no viste como te miraba aquella pequeña zorra?-dijo Dan furioso.

¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos llegado?-dijo Ace histérico-¡Estaban demasiado cerca de ustedes!

¡Por poco y las besa!-dijo Shun muerto de los celos.

Esos tres estaban a punto de cometer un asesinato si volvían a verlas. Pero Lira sabía perfectamente como bajarle los humos.

¿Y eso que les importa a ustedes?-dijo Lira en un tono malicioso, que los chicos no captaron la indirecta, pero si le prestaron atención-Actúan como si estuvieran no sé… ¿Celosos?

Su rostro siguió rojo, solo que ahora era por razones diferentes, antes era por celos, y ahora era por vergüenza.

No-¿No les parece que ya esta oscureciendo?-dijo Dan tratando de evadir el tema.

Ss-si-dijo Ace nervioso al igual que Dan y Shun.

Me-mejor buscamos un lugar donde dormir-dijo Shun.

Los tres que tan nerviosos estaban, salieron corriendo a-quien-sabe-donde.

Las chicas miraban el camino donde habían pasado los chicos sin entender. (n.a: En realidad las chicas son muy perceptivas, pero simplemente no me resistí a escribir eso XD)

Lira simplemente se hecho a reír, como le encantaba hacer que los chicos se abochornen con sus sentimientos. (n.a: Y cuando me refiero a chicos, me refiero a todos los peleadores)

Zamira miraba a Lira con desaprobatoria, a ella le parecía que con el amor se debía ir a su propio ritmo, pero a su amiga le parecía que algunos amores necesitaban sus empujoncitos (ya sea con o sin el permiso de los enamorados-más que nada sin el permiso-)

Lira se dio cuenta de la mirada de Zamira y le dijo telepáticamente- o vamos, solo lo fue un pequeño empujón-le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Pues no creo que les gustara mucho-le dijo también telepáticamente-Y supongo que el cambio de sexo también fue cosa tuya, ¿verdad?

Oye el bosque en si ya tenia eso, yo solo le di un poquito de magia extra-dijo telepáticamente a Zamira con malicia-además de que no todo el culpa mía, las chicas esas no son cosa mía.

Zamira bufo externamente mientras las chicas les miraban sin comprender, ¿Se habían perdido de algo?

En fin, será mejor buscar donde quedarnos, iremos por los tres chiflados más tarde-dijo Lira caminando mientras observaba detenidamente el pueblo.

Las demás la siguieron.

Con los chicos.

¿Creen que nos siguieran?-dijo Ace recargándose en una roca.

Creo que no-dijo Dan sentándose en el suelo rendido.

Los tres suspiraron cansados.

Y cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué ustedes dos se pusieron como locos con esas chicas?-dijo Dan malicioso, mientras Ace y Shun se sonrojaban.

Dirás "nosotros", te recuerdo que le rompiste la nariz a esa pelirroja-dijo Ace defendiéndose, mientras se sonrojaba.

Pero tu le rompiste la quijada a la rubia-dijo Dan contraatacando-y Shun le hizo una gran cortada a la negra.

Muy bien suficiente-dijo Shun tratando de parar la tontería que se estaba formando-creo que los tres tenemos algo que admitir, aunque para los tres creo que es mas que obvio.

Todos se miraron entre si para ver quien era primero, Shun tuvo que romper con el silencio sepulcral.

Bien, viendo que ninguno quiere hablar primero, tendré que iniciar yo-dijo Shun suspirando-me gusta Alice-dijo Shun no sin antes tomar algo de color por el comentario.

Y a mi me gusta Mira-dijo Ace también sonrosado.

Y a mi Runo-dijo Dan igual que los otros dos.

Hasta que lo admiten-dijeron al unísono los bakugan saliendo de la manga de sus dueños.

¡¿Escucharon todo?-dijo Shun con algo de miedo.

Si-respondieron los tres al unísono.

Y ya era tiempo de que lo aceptaran-dijo Percival.

Si, el que lo negaran todo el tiempo era demasiado fastidioso-dijo Drago.

Los chicos se sonrojaron más por el comentario de los bakugan.

Con las chicas

Caminaban por la ciudad tratando de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

¿Qué les parece este lugar?-dijo Mira apuntando a una posada de tamaño mediano.

Me parece bien, entremos-dijo Lira.

Entraron al establecimiento, y le dijo algo a Mira, Runo y Alice.

Dejen que yo me encargue y si acaso Zamira, ustedes traten de no involucrarse-les dijo en susurro, asintieron.

Disculpe-dijo dirigiéndose a una señorita que parecía atender.

Si, ¿Qué necesita?-dijo la gerente, era blanca con el pelo negro y ojos azules, tenía un kimono color beige con dibujos de ciruelo. Debía tener 20 años.

Me gustaría que me diera tres habitaciones, dos para tres personas y una para dos, todas lo más cerca posible de las demás.

Por supuesto ¿Cuánto tiempo se planean quedar?-dijo amablemente.

Hasta mañana en la mañana, a más tardar al medio día-dijo Lira.

Serian cuarenta youngs-le dijo la gerente.

Me temo que no tengo la moneda local, ¿pero aceptaría monedas de oro?-dijo mostrando una bolsa que debía tener diez monedas. Todos los presentes en la escena-a excepción de Zamira- estaban estupefactos.

Por supuesto señorita, pero me temo que esto es mas de lo que requería-dijo la gerente.

Lo que sobre déselo al personal que nos atienda, y eso la incluye-le dijo Lira.

¡Muchísimas gracias señorita! ¡Les daré las mejores habitaciones y el mejor personal las asistirá!-dijo haciendo una reverencia muy contenta.

Muchas gracias-le dijo amable, la señorita se retiro y Mira, Runo y Alice se acercaron a Lira.

¿Cómo tienes tanto dinero?-dijo Alice incrédula.

No viajas tanto tiempo por las dimensiones sin ganar algo-le dijo Lira guiñándole el ojo- en fin-dijo suspirando pesadamente- será mejor buscar a los chicos.

Ya estamos aquí-dijo Dan.

Lira iba a decir algo para abochornarlos más, pero Zamira le tapo la boca.

Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy-le dijo seriamente. Lira aparto la mano de Zamira de su boca.

Esta bien, aburrida-le dijo sacándole la lengua-Bueno vayamos a nuestras habitaciones-dijo Lira soltando un bufido y yendo a las escaleras acompañada de Zamira.

Y todos los peleadores pensaban lo mismo: ¿Que paso aquí?

¿Oigan nos acompañan?-dijo Lira desde la escalera. Los peleadores reaccionaron y subieron.

Una vez todos arriba, la gerente-que tan emocionaba estaba-les mostró a cada uno sus habitaciones.

Espero que las disfruten-dijo la gerente retirándose en el pasillo.

Todos pueden descansar y en una hora iremos a comer-dijo Lira entrando a su habitación junto con Zamira.

Cada grupo entro a su habitación.

¡Hay por fin una cama!-dijo Dan tirándose a la cama.

Dan, hace dos días dormiste en una cama-dijo Shun con seriedad-solo pasaste una noche sin dormir en una.

Hay ya cállate Shun, estoy cansado-dijo Dan acomodándose en la cama-despiértenme a la hora de la cena.

Si creo que yo también voy a dormir-dijo Shun tirándose a la cama y durmiéndose.

Ace se sentó en su cama, más no se acostó, aun tenía algunas cosas que pensar.

Al final ni solamente con los chicos pude ser franco, soy un cobarde-pensó Ace mirando el cielo estrellado, como Mira había ello la noche anterior sin que se enterara-ojala ese sueño hubiera sido real-pensó mientras recordaba.

Sueño de Ace.

Estaba en un castillo de mármol.

¿Dónde estoy?-me dije a mi mismo corriendo por lo pasillo.

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegue al jardín, donde había también un kiosco de mármol, en ella una persona estaba sentada, era… ¿Mira?

Ante esa idea fui corriendo hacia el kiosco, cuando llegue a la entrada de este Mira se paro y se volteo a verme. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego me miro dulcemente y se acerco a mí y mi agarra la mejilla.

Yo me quedó paralizado, pasa unos minutos hasta que se acerca a mí y me besa, y contra todo lo que mí corazón quiere, yo no le correspondo.

Se aparta de repente y sale corriendo, pasan un par de segundos hasta que la as sigo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin la encontré, yo me acerque tímidamente a ella, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que me sonríe de la misma forma de antes.

Se pone de puntillas y me susurra en el oído: "Buenas noches, mi querido Ace" y me besa en la mejilla.

Fin del sueño de Ace.

Luego todo se volvió oscuridad y unas horas después me desperté-suspiro Ace-al final no tuve el valor de decirle ni siquiera a los chicos que amo a Mira.

Ace-dijo Mira poniendo una mano en su hombro.

AH-dijo Ace parándose asustado y asustando a Mira.

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ace parado aunque aun no se reparaba del susto.

Ya paso una hora, vinimos a buscarlos a cenar, Runo despertó a Dan y Alice a Shun, pero seguías aquí sentado muy pensativo-le explico Mira, mientras Ace se sonrosaba.

Bajo la cabeza para que se notara menos su color y se apresuro a salir de la habitación.

¿En que habrá estado pensando?-se pregunto Mira mentalmente mientras lo seguía.

Bajaron al restaurante y fueron a comer, Dan como siempre se estuvo atiborrando de comida mientras Runo le decía que tenía pésimos modales.

Terminaron de comer y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Excepto Alice, ella había salido a la terraza de la posada. Contemplaba la luna mientras oía la melodía que daba el bambú al viento, lo que había dicho Lira era cierto, la melodía era hermosa y tranquilizadora.

Pero ella no había venido a ese lugar a comprobar si eso era cierto, había venido a pensar.

¿Qué es lo que siento por Shun?-Se preguntaba Alice-siempre me pareció guapo y un excelente amigo, pero últimamente siento que hay algo mas… ¿Qué será? ¿Lo quiero como amigo o…?

¿Alice?-dijo Shun entrando por la terraza.

¡Shun!-dijo Alice sorprendida volteándose-ya que ella había estado al borde, y la entrada de la terraza estaba detrás de ella-¿Qué haces aquí?

No podía dormir y decidí subir-dijo Shun-¿Y tú?

Quería escuchar la melodía del bambú-mintió Alice.

¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos?-dijo Shun señalando una banca.

Si-dijo acercándose y sentándose junto a Shun.

Shun trataba de controlar el nerviosismo que sentía de estar junto a ella. Mientras Alice no

Alice al darse cuenta se sonrojo, estaba nerviosa, solo miraba pensativa a Shun.

¿Lo quiero como amigo o como algo mas?-se preguntaba.

Shun se fue durmiendo hasta que se quedo finalmente dormido recostado del hombro de Alice, más no trato de despertarlo o moverse, o de pensar si quiera lo que sentía. Simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento y puso su cabeza sobre la de Shun, durmiéndole junto a el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

GOMENE lamento la tardanza, lo que pasa es que me puse a hacer una redacción de 5 páginas sobre como bajar al laboratorio ¬¬, idea de mi profesora de computación (¡¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante pelotudes?) perdonen la palabra pero ese trabajo me volvió loca.

A mi no me convenció del todo el capi, ¡aunque me encanto la parte donde Ace, Shun y Dan trataron de matar a esas tipejas!

Por fin una parte dedicada especialmente al ShunxAlice (a mi en lo personal no me mata esta pareja, pero como se que es la preferida de muchos)

Olvide poner el disclaimer en el capi anterior, gomen.

En fin creo que eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Lira


	6. Lira: Más extraña de lo que parece

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a Mitsuo Hashimoto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lira: más extraña de lo que parece

Todos se levantaron temprano ya que tenían que irse lo más pronto posible, por no decir que todos los afectados por el hechizo ya estaban hartos de el. A excepción de Dan, que seguía dormido.

¡DAN, DESPIERTA!—gritó Runo los más fuerte que pudo, en los cuartos cercanos se despertaron, pero Dan seguía dormido.

Ajj es imposible-dijo Ace fastidiado.

Ya me canse—dijo Lira—si no quieren terminar empapados aléjense de la cama.

¿Qué piensas hacer?—dijo Mira apartándose.

Observen—dijo Lira maliciosa, cuando vio que estaban lejos, hizo un movimiento circular con la muñeca, de su mano broto una bola de agua, una vez que la bola alcanzo un tamaño considerable, se la arrojo a Dan.

¡¿Qué paso?—dijo Dan despertando— ¡¿Por qué estoy mojado?

Porque no te despertabas con nada—dijo Lira, todo se empezaron a reír, a excepción de Dan.

Todos reían alegremente, hasta que Runo noto un detalle.

Oigan, ¿Dónde están Alice y Shun?—dijo Runo viendo su ausencia.

Shun no esta en su cama-dijo Ace viendo la cama de Shun.

Y ahora que lo pienso, la de Alice estaba tendida—dijo Mira.

¿Dónde se habrán metido? –dijo Zamira.

Bueno recordemos, ¿dijeron a donde irían anoche?—dijo Lira.

Pues creo que Alice dijo que iría a la terraza-dijo Runo con una mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar.

Y antes de dormirme creo que Shun menciono lo mismo-dijo Ace.

Interesante—dijo Lira sonriendo maléficamente, haciendo que los peleadores les dieran a escalofríos y que Zamira suspirara pesadamente, ya que estaba más que acostumbrada al comportamiento de su compañera— ¡Vamos!-dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose al pasillo, todos la siguieron, aunque por razones obvias Lira era la más rezagada del grupo.

Podrá ser mi protegida, mi ama, mi mejor amiga y hasta casi una madre-dijo Zamira recordando cuando se conocieron y sacándole una diminuta sonrisa-pero es y siempre será una pícara.

¡Te oí!-dijo Lira.

Zamira suspiro-de nuevo-pesadamente mientras los peleadores no entendían lo que pasaba, aunque se empezaban a acostumbrar.

Llegaron a la terraza y los peleadores miraron asombrados la escena que compartían Alice y Shun (Shun recostado del hombro de Alice y Alice apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Shun) Lira embozaba una sonrisa como la del gato risón, y Zamira suspiraba pesadamente-otra vez-.

Alice, Shun, despierten—dijo Lira con una dulce voz, como la de una madre que despertaba cariñosamente a su hijo, solo que las madres no planeaban maliciosos planes a través de esa voz.

Alice y Shun parpadeaban despertándose, luego se dieron cuenta en donde estaban, con quien estaban, pero sobretodo, en **que **posición estaban.

AHH—dijeron Alice y Shun al mismo tiempo mientras se separaban rápidamente sonrojados como bambalinas de navidad.

Jajajajajaja-dijo Lira tronyándose de risa, mientras Zamira le miraba son desaprobatoria arrugando la nariz, Lira se dio cuenta pero lo ignoro-jaja como me divierto—dijo levantándose.

Todos salieron del hotel.

Malvada—pensaba Shun caminando aun un poco sonrojado.

Hay que tierno Shun—le dijo Lira apareciendo de repente y agarrando una mejilla como una desagradable tía con sus pobres sobrinos—pero tendrás que ser mas duro que eso si quieres causarme daño-le dijo soltando la mejilla, dándole unas palmaditas y dando media vuelta mientras caminaba rápidamente.

¿Qu-? ¡Puedes leer la mente!—dijo algo asustado Shun, todos los demás abrían los ojos enormemente y miraban a Lira con atención.

Puff, ¿Y ahora es que se dan cuenta? ¿Es que acaso no han notado las múltiples veces en que Zamira y yo no cruzamos palabra y luego aparece un respuesta con no coincide con el panorama?—dijo Lira con lenguaje rimbombante*.

¿Eh?—dijo Dan con cara de no entender y un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

¡OH por todos los santos**!—dijo Lira pegándose la frente y restregándosela en la cara.

Lira dio media vuelta molesta y apresuro el paso dando pisotones***

Todos los peleadores le miraron con miedo y una gota en la nuca, al igual que Zamira, solo que ella no le tenía miedo.

Tranquilícense—les dijo Zamira amablemente volteandose a los peleadores—Lira podar dar algo de miedo a veces, pero es buena persona, aunque algo pícara—dio media vuelta y se apresuro a alcanzar a su ama y mejor amiga.

Todos se quedaron quietos por un minuto, luego se apresuraron a alcanzar a las hechiceras.

Todos formaron grupos; Zamira y Liria eran uno; Dan, Shun y Ace otro; y Runo, Alice y Mira.

Zamira y Liria iban en el centro de adelante; Dan, Shun y Ace en el izquierdo del medio; y Runo, Alice y Mira en el derecho de último.

Zamira y Liria.

¡Dios! Sabia que no sabios ni que sabían los secretos del universo, ¡pero como pueden ser tan lerdos****!-exclamo Lira.

Lira, ¿No crees que exageras? Es decir, no fue para que te molestaras tanto—dijo Zamira.

Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento Zamira, no se que me pasa el día de hoy, lo que pasa es que tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar*****, y me va a cabrear******—dijo Lira arrugando la nariz.

Zamira trago en seco y su mirada delataba temor, una cosa es que Lira se molestara un poco, pero ella sabía que cuando se molestaba de verdad, había que tener pánico, y mucho.

Dan, Shun y Ace.

Vaya, vaya Shun—dijo Ace burlón refiriéndose a lo que paso en la azotea.

Quien diría que te atreverías Shun—dijo Dan con aire de burla.

Déjense de tonterías, solo hablamos—dijo Shun sonrojado—además, por lo menos he estado algo tiempo a solas con Alice, ¿Acaso ustedes dos han logrado algo con Runo o Mira?

Tanto Dan como Ace bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

Hmp lo sabia—dijo Shun volviendo a su aire serio.

Runo, Alice y Mira

Vaya Alice, creo que si tenia razón—dijo dándole unos ligeros codazos mientras le hacia un guiño.

¿EHH?—dijo Alice sonrojándose.

Alice, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te gustaba Shun?—dijo Mira.

Pues—dijo Alice bajando la mirada aun sonrosada-lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de que sienta algo por el.

Bueno ya ha pasado un buen rato, será mejor comer—dijo Lira.

Todos los peleadores miraron sorprendidos un restaurante que tenían al frente, luego se voltearon y de dieron cuenta de que el pueblo estaba ya a kilómetros de distancia. Tan enfrascados estaban pensando que ni se dieron cuenta de cuanto había caminado.

¿Vienen?—dijo Lira en la entrada del restaurante.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Zamira tenía su transformación de zorra, solo que no tenía las alas ni los pétalos.

Oye Zamira, ¿Qué le paso a tu transformación?-dijo Ace.

Pues ya que su forma original es de zorra, decidí que se merecía andar libremente, pero le quite las alas y demás para no tener problemas si alguien la ve-explico Lira-entremos.

Todos entraron al restaurante, que no tenia muy buena pinta. Era una especie de taberna, y no exactamente las de los aristócratas.

Lira no le dio importancia, para ella eran un montón de ladronzuelos inútiles. Zamira tampoco le hizo caso, simplemente gruñía un poco y todos sabrían que era mejor no meterse.

Sin embargo los peleadores no estaban tan seguros, jamás se habían acercado tanto a malhechores.

Alice, Mira y Runo se juntaban con expresiones de miedo, Shun, Ace y Dan al ver que estaban asustadas se pusieron delante de ellas con gesto protector.

Para los que saben que pasa realmente, esto no era de extrañar. Pero para los clientes del restaurante-taberna era una escena bastante peculiar, una chica que parecía la reencarnación de la noche que iba junto a una zorra blanca, seguidas por unos chicos que parecían asustados y unas chicas que protegían a los chicos.

Ni siquiera en otra dimensión aquello era normal.

A pesar de que Lira y Zamira sabían que pensaban los clientes, no les dio importancia y se sentaron en una mesa. Zamira se sentó en el suelo al lado de Lira.

La mesa no tenia mal aspecto, era decente. Era una mesa redonda de tamaño mediano, llevaba un mantel blanco encima con vasos con agua.

Bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de decirles unas cuantas cosas sobre viajar en las dimensiones—dijo Lira mentalmente a todos agarrando un vaso con agua. Los peleadores naturalmente se sorprendieron.

¿Por qué nos hablas telepáticamente?—pregunto Shun mentalmente, que no se extrañaba demasiado por la acción de la hechicera.

Independientemente de que en este mundo exista la magia, creo que es mejor que no sepan que yo y Zamira tenemos magia, o más importante aun, que ninguna de las dos somos humanas—Dijo Lira meneando un poco el agua con gesto de poca importancia.

¡¿No eres humana?—exclamaron los peleadores mentalmente, según lo poco que sabían de los hechiceros, ellos eran humanos con habilidades, nada más ni nada menos. Lira iba a responder, pero la interrumpen.

¿Así que tu eres la dueña del zorrito este verdad?—Dijo un hombre robusto detrás de Lira, eran grande como una montaña, y por las pieles que traía junto a la escopeta, parecía cazador.

A pesar del aspecto del hombre, Lira no se inmuto, aunque su cara se veía disgusto. Zamira en cambio estaba asustada, su dueña estaba de malhumor y podía enfadarse. Si Lira daba miedo por su magia una que otra amenaza, cuando se enfadaba era realmente terrorífica.

Si, ¿Y?—dijo Lira aun de espaldas restándole importancia la hombre, aunque con una venita sobre la frente.

Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Así que mandoncita, en fin, por lo menos no es un lobo—dijo el hombre con tono de asco en la última palabra. El vaso que sostenía Lira empezaba a mostrar pequeñas grietas.

¿Y que tiene de malo los lobos?-dijo Lira en tono cortante.

Zamira estaba pálida, y el que su pelaje fuera blanco no tenia nada que ver, sabia que lo que iba a decir el hombre seria un insulto, y si lo hacia, se desataría el mismo infierno.

Los peleadores miraban asustados a Zamira, siempre se había mostrado tranquila y amable, pero ahora estaba asustada, muy asustada, gotas de sudor le caían por la frente, se podía ver claramente pálida, y sus ojos estaban desorbitados del miedo.

Zamira quiso decir algo para detener al hombre, pero no pudo, las palabras e quedaron en su cabeza.

¡No lo diga!—pensó asustada Zamira, pero sus palabras solo las escucharon a aquellos a quienes les dio permiso de oír sus pensamientos: los peleadores.

Los lobos son animales del demonio, siniestros, cobardes y malvados que solo merecen ser de abrigos—dijo el hombre.

¡Pecho a tierra!—pudo por fin decir algo Zamira mientras tacleaba a los peleadores terminando todos en el suelo.

Los peleadores iban a reclamar por que hizo eso, pero se quedaron mudos al ver la imagen de Lira.

Del puro miedo el hombre se había ido corriendo, todos los clientes y trabajadores del restaurante se hallaban en el piso rezando que dios les perdonara la vida.

Lira se veía como un completo demonio, sus manos parecían garras, sus ojos poseían un hielo glacial, y tenia unos colmillos de 5 centímetros de largo.

**¡VEN ACÁ MALDITO!**—exclamo Lira saliendo en una bola de fuego azul, y hasta parecía tener dos alas en la espalda.

Lira se había ido, pero todos seguían temblando.

Y es por eso que jamás, debes hacer enojar a Lira—dijo Zamira un poco mas calmada, se levanto de encima de los peleadores—vengan, tenemos que buscarla—dijo saliendo del restaurante.

Sin embargo tardaron unos segundos antes de ir corriendo tras Zamira.

¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?—dijo Ace alterado que junto a los demás habían alcanzado a Zamira.

Eso fue Lira cuando se enoja—dijo haciendo una pausa por temblar—supongo que ya saben por que estaba tan asustada.

Y no es para menos—dijo temblando Mira.

Escuchen—dijo Zamira volteando se a sus interlocutores—No les puedo decir las razones por la cual no les digo la transformación de Lira, al menos aun no—dijo haciendo una pausa—solo deben saber que hay cuatro cosas que no deben insultar en presencia de Lira, La luna, el mar, los lobos, y la más importante de todas, sus seres queridos—suspiro con pesadez—será mejor ir a buscarla.

Habían pasado dos horas y todos estaban en silencio, cuando Dan recordó algo que aun no estaba aclarado.

Oye, ¿A que se refería Lira cuando dijo que ninguna de las son humanas?

¡Miren hay esta Lira!—dijo Zamira corriendo en dirección a ua mancha borrosa.

Debe ser que Zamira tiene mejor vista que nosotros—dijo Shun corriendo.

Pero cuando se acercaron lo suficiente vieron que era una loba de pelo blanco, tenia alas de ángel en la espalda y ojos verdes.

Mendigo idiota, se lo tenia bien merecido—dijo la loba en susurros.

¡Lira! Que gusto que te encontré—dijo Zamira acercándose.

Parece que si tenía razón cuando dije que me enojaría—dijo Lira.

Si que la tuviste, y que susto me diste—dijo Zamira.

¡Lira! ¿Eres tú?—dijo Runo que había llegado junto con los demás.

Pues si—dijo Lira sonriente levantando sus alas.

Supongo que a esto te referías con que no eras humana—dijo Alice.

Exactamente—dijo Lira—yo también los estaba buscando, ¡el manantial esta a unos veinte metros al norte!

¡En serio! ¡Pues vamos!—dijo Ace corriendo hacia el norte junto con los demás afectados por el hechizo.

Esto ya no es solo por la misión, les estas empezando a apreciar de verdad, ¿cierto?—pregunto Zamira.

La verdad que si—dijo Lira sonriente—aunque es posible que jamás lo escuchen de mi boca.

Jajajaja—reía Zamira—¿nunca cambiaras verdad?

Me conoces bien—dijo Lira.

Con los peleadores

¡Es el manantial!—dijo Runo observando un pequeño lago.

El ultimo en entrar es un huevo podrido—dijo Dan lanzándose al agua.

Todos se lanzaron al agua y al salir…

¡Volví a ser hombre!—dijo Dan saliendo del agua.

Yo también bien volví a la normalidad—dijo Runo.

Todos se abrazaron, más específicamente, Mira y Ace, Dan y Runo, y Shun y Alice.

Tan felices estaban que no se dieron cuente, hasta que alguien los interrumpió…

Hay Zamira, ¿no te parece una linda escena?—dijo Lira.

Enseguida todos se dieron cuenta en que posición estaban y se apartaron como si les quemara, y todos parecían manzana en agua.

Jajajajaja—decia Lira retorciendose de risa.

Zamira miraba al cielo implorando paciencia.

Hay, en fin, es hora de partir—dijo Lira transformándose en humana junto a su báculo—¡al siguiente mundo!

El circulo mágico de Lira rodeo a todos y partieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN

De verdad LAMENTO el retraso, es que no se me ocurría nada para el cap y me costo mucho terminarlo -.-U, ¡perdonen esta seca inspiración!

¡Wiii! Ya pasamos el primer mundo, espero que les gustara.

Diccionario y referencias (para que amplíen su lenguaje de escritores)

Rimbombante*: Ostentoso, llamativo.

¡OH por todos los santos**!: Es mi frase celebre en mi vida real.

Pisotones***: Para los que vieron Sakura card captor, pues al estilo Sakura.

Lerdos****: Torpes para comprender.

Lo que pasa es que tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar*****: Muchas veces tengo presentimientos, solo que suelen ser mas precisos, normalmente sueño con lo que va a pasar.

Cabrear******: Enojar a alguien.

Creo que me pase con la transformación de Lira.

¡¿Crees? ¡Mi ama parecía un demonio!—dijo Zamira metiéndose en el fic.

Y miren quien se aparece, ¡Zamira! ¿Qué tal te parece el fic?—digo yo.

¡Bien! Aunque abochornas mucho a los chicos—dijo Zamira.

Pero mi querida Zamira, ese es mi trabajo—digo yo con estrellitas en los ojos.

No hay duda alguna en que Lira esta basada en ti—dijo Zamira con una gotita.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ¡No se pierdan el siguiente cap!

¡Dejen reviews!—dijo Zamira animada.

Lira.


	7. Omake

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a Mitsuo Hashimoto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los viajeros de las Dimensiones Bakugan

Omake: Una pequeña felicidad de Runo y Dan.

¡AHH!—gritaron los peleadores por segunda vez en su viaje dimensional.

Saben, creo que nunca me acostumbrare a esto—dijo Shun.

Yo tampoco—admitió Alice escurriéndose el cabello por el manantial.

Quien sabe—dijo Lira encogiendo los hombros—bien parece que tenemos suerte, el pueblo no parece estar muy lejos, ¡Andando!

Oye tal vez no te diste cuenta ¡pero estamos empapados!—dijo Ace.

Mmm, tienes razón—dijo Lira—bien de cualquier forma no sabemos como se viste la gente, así que Zamira y yo iremos a ver de lejos el pueblo, luego compraremos ropa y se las traeremos, mientras tanto descansen.

Zamira volvió a su transformación normal (las manchas de pétalos de sakura y las alas) y Lira saco de vuelta sus alas de ángel.

Vamos—dijo Lira volando junto con Zamira.

Oigan, ¿recuerdan cuando dije que probablemente nunca nada me sorprendería de ahora en adelante en aquella cueva?—dijo Dan.

Si—dijeron el resto en coro.

Después de eso cambiamos de sexo, vimos un zorro como mujer, algunos fueron acosados por chicas, y los otros les dieron una paliza, vimos a una hechicera loca transformarse en un demonio enojado y luego ver a la misma hechicera transformada en una loba con alas, y después de todo eso empiezo a creer que es posible que veamos cosas mas raras—dijo Dan (n.a: ¡OH! Es lo mas inteligente que le he oído decir)

No seria raro—corroboro Runo.

En fin, no se ustedes, pero esta mañana a sido muy agotadora para mí, así que me voy a dormir—dijo Dan tirándose en la hierba.

Si creo que yo también—dijo Alice acostándose.

La mayoría se fue a acostar, solo se quedo despierta Runo.

¿Le digo o no le digo?—se pregunto Runo.

¿Sobre decirle lo que sientes a Dan?—dijo Tigrera.

¡Tigrera! Me asustaste—dijo Runo con una mano en el pecho.

Lo siento, pero volviendo al tema, ¿Hablas sobre decirle lo que sientes a Dan?—pregunto Tigrera.

Si—suspiro Runo—¿Es que acaso ya todo el mundo esta enterado?

Supongo, excepto Dan—dijo Tigrera—¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

Porque no creo que el este enamorado de mí—dijo Runo con pesar y los ojos aguados.

¿Por qué crees eso?—dijo Tigrera incrédula al ver a su feroz dueña tan vulnerable.

La pregunta seria más bien por que NO creería eso—dijo Runo—siempre le estoy pegando, gritándole, y peleándonos.

¡Peor si así eres tú!—exclamo Tigrera.

Y es por eso—dijo Runo llorando.

Runo ¿Estas bien?—dijo Dan detrás de ella que al parecer ya había despertado.

S-si estoy bien—dijo Runo quitándose las lagrimas y volteando con una sonrisa.

Me estas mintiendo—dijo Dan—¿Es que acaso ya no somos amigos?

¿Me consideras tú amiga?—dijo Runo.

¡Claro! Desde aquel día en el parque cuando nos conocimos—dijo Dan—¿Por qué no habría de pensarlo?

Porque siempre peleamos—dijo Runo cabizbaja.

¿Y que? ¡Eso es parte de nuestra amistad! Además si no estuvieras siempre pegando no serias la Runo que quiero.

¿En serio me quieres?—dijo Runo.

¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso—Dan no termino la frase al sentir que Runo lo estaba abrazando en el abdomen ocultando su cabeza en su pecho. Dan se sonrojo, pero correspondió al abrazo.

Runo sabia que probamente Dan se refería a quererla solo como amiga, pero el saber que significa aunque sea eso para él, le daba una pequeña esperanza.

Lo que Runo no sospechaba, es que él estaba tan feliz de tenerla en sus brazos como ella estar en ellos.

El momento era perfecto, parecía que nada lo podía arruinar.

Pero, ¿Qué seria una historia sin un toquecito de infortunio?

¡Despierten!—grito Lira volando, y por supuesto, despertado a todos y haciendo que los enamorados se separaban de inmediato, para su suerte, Lira tenia otra cosas en mente como para fijarse.

¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Un aldeano me vio y jura que soy un demonio!—dijo Lira alterada.

Y no lo culpo—dijo Shun.

Lira le pega en la cabeza—¡no hay tiempo para tonterías! ¡Si no nos vamos ahora nos pondrán en la hoguera y a ustedes conmigo por ser mis compañeros!

¡Pues vamonos ya!—dijo Ace también alterado.

Lira saco su báculo, apareció su circulo de magia y partieron al siguiente mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Feliz 19 de abril! (en Venezuela eso significa el primer movimiento de independencia, ¡pero lo mas importante es que este día no hay clases!)

Espero que les gustara la omake, un pequeño regalito para los fans de DanxRuno.

Para quienes no lo sepan una omake es un especial que por lo general es corto. Por eso esto es una omake.

Por cierto buenas noticias, como ya tengo la primera temporada planeada es probable que ya no me retrase tanto con los capítulos, pero no prometo nada.

También tengo planeado el final, así que solo me falta la 2 temporada ^^

Tambien aprovecho a recomendarles un par de sagas de libros para cuando tengan tiempo libre.

**Marcada: **Una saga de P.C. Cast y Kristin Cast. Es una obra de vampiros.

Resumen: Zoey Redbird es una chica normal como cualquiera, hasta que un día es marcada para convertirse en vampiro e ingresar a la casa de la noche para convertirse en vampiro adulto. Zoey solo quiere ser encajar en su nueva escuela, pero no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea.

Hasta ahora me he leído la 1, 3, 4 y aun no termina la saga. No pregunten que paso con la 2.

**Night World: **Una obra de L.J Smith, de la autora de Crónicas vampíricas.

Resumen: Huyendo del Night World, tres hermanas vampiras se refugian en un pueblecito para vivir entre humanos. Su hermano Ash les sigue la huella para obligarlas a volver, incapaz de imaginar que acabará por enamorase de la hermosa humana amiga de sus hermanas.

Hasta ahora solo me he leído la 1 por que es la única que ha salido hasta ahora.

Últimamente tengo algo con lo vampiro ^^.

Debo informar que mi Internet esta teniendo problemas así que no se cuando voy a poner el próximo capi.

Lira


End file.
